Waiting for the Nothing
by Kin'iro Kitsune
Summary: IchiRuki. AU. OneShot. Lime tirando a Lemmon. Él juró volver, y ella empapada en llanto, juró que le esperaría. El tiempo pasa y él parece haber olvidado su juramento. ¿Cómo reaccionará ella?. ¿Realmente él volverá?. ¡Entren y descúbranlo!


Bueno chicas (y chicos, si es que hay xD) este fic nació de mi loca mente y fue inspirado por la canción "El muelle de San Blas" del grupo "Maná" ojalá (si es que no la han escuchado) tengan la oportunidad de escucharla, está muy linda xD y como no, tenía que ser IchiRuki juas! xD Fic dedicado a todas aquellas personas que están esperando la conti de Huevo Mundo (que pronto llegará, y con creces xD) y a **Shirafune**, que es mi editora confidente de ideas locas IchiRuki xD salu2 amiga! Y bueno, ya sin más, les dejo el fic owo ojalá y lo disfruten tanto como yo haciendolo xD o si no, el doble.

**Advertencia:** Fic algo triste, por algo es Angst, advertidos quedan xD y es AU, nada de Hollows ni Shinigamis owo imaginense una ciudad con puerto y muelle y les vendrá de perlas xD Y tiene un lime tirando a lemmon por ahí, disfrutenlo ÒwO

**Acotaciones:**

- Blabla -- Hablando

_- Blabla _-- Recuerdos

"Blabla" -- Pensamientos

'Blabla' -- Acotaciones

**Disclaimer: **Si Bleach fuera mio, Rukia se estaría ligando con Ichigo xD

* * *

**.: Waiting for the Nothing :.  
**

_- ¿Me esperarás? – Preguntó el hombre. _

_- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió la mujer, con notable preocupación._

_- Me alegra oír eso… – Le tomó la mano. – Ahora me puedo ir tranquilo…_

_Dicho esto, la masculina figura se fue desvaneciendo de su vista. La chica corría desesperadamente, persiguiendo al hombre que hace nada estaba frente a sus ojos._

_- ¡No me dejes! – Gritó en un arranque de tristeza. - ¡Ichigo!_

_Pero ya estaba muy lejos de su alcance. En su trayecto, la chica tropezó y alzó la vista, pudo apreciar que su amado movía los labios, pero antes de poder comprender sus palabras, él desapareció en la penumbra._

- ¡Ichigo! – La chica despertó estrepitosamente, sudando frío. – "¿Un sueño?" Diablos…

- ¿Maldiciendo tan temprano? – Preguntó una voz grave y masculina.

- ¡Renji! – Se sorprendió la chica.

- ¡Oh, eres muy sabia! Has recordado mi nombre. – Respondió sarcásticamente el chico desde el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Calla, imbécil! – Le reclamó la chica con fingida molestia, mientras se paraba de su cama y se dirigía a la cocina, a preparar un poco de café para ambos, seguida por el chico. - ¿Y…? – Empezó a preguntar. - ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? – Terminó la pregunta mirándole de reojo mientras servía el café recién hecho en dos tazas de vidrio.

- Desde que mencionaste el nombre de ese bastardo. – Respondió, con sarna.

Solamente escuchar eso, hizo que la chica dejara caer la pequeña cafetera que sostenían sus pequeñas manos. Definitivamente a Abarai Renji no le acababa de simpatizar el tal Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Renji, te he dicho muchas veces que no lo insultes. – Le reclamó la chica con voz melancólica mientras empezaba a secar el desastre que había causado al derramar el café en el piso.

- Rukia… - No comprendía la actitud de su amiga. – "¿Por qué le defiendes?" – Empezó a formular esa pregunta en su mente, pero la escena de una Rukia con expresión de tristeza mientras limpiaba su piso, le dio el valor para preguntárselo directamente. - ¿Por qué le defiendes? Después de lo que te hizo.

La tristeza de la morena fue reemplazada por una frialdad asombrosa, cosa que a Renji le hizo arrepentirse de preguntarle aquello, ya que anteriormente sólo había visto esa mirada una vez, en el funeral de su hermana.

- Eso no te incumbe, Abarai Renji. – Respondió mirando a la nada, mientras se paraba y le encaraba.

- ¿Ru-Rukia? "¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre completo?" – El tatuado empezaba a temer por su seguridad.

Pero por el contrario de sus pesimistas pensamientos, Rukia sólo agregó:

- Me voy, regreso en la noche.

- Pero, ¿Y el desayuno? – Cuestionó preocupado.

- No tengo apetito.

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Renji. Y sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, la morena atravesó el umbral de su hogar y se perdió de la vista del pelirrojo.

- ¿Aún lo amas, verdad?

Abarai cuestionó a la nada, aunque realmente, ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

_- ¡Rukia!_

_- ¡Ichigo!_

_Dos jóvenes jadeaban bajo la luz de la luna, sus cuerpos moviéndose al compás de las olas y sus almas haciéndose una sola con la arena debajo de ellos. El chico movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido, más salvaje. La chica no paraba de gemir, el éxtasi estaba empezando a nublar su razón._

_- Ichigo… Te amo. – Comentó en una de las pocas oportunidades que le daba el peli naranja para hablar._

_- Y yo a ti, enana. – Le respondió con dulzura, usando un tono de voz muy poco común en él, tanto, que a la chica se le puso la piel de gallina. – Rukia… _

_El chico jadeaba cada vez más, tanto, que sentía el clímax cada vez más cerca. Y por el sonrojo de Rukia, parecía que a ella también se le acercaba el momento. Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y continuas, ambos chicos no paraban de gemir y sus cuerpos se movían cada vez más y más rápido. Y como se esperaba, ambos clamaron sus nombres en un arranque de placer y sintieron el máximo placer que alguien puede sentir, lograron el orgasmo a la vez, al mismo tiempo que una ola arremetía sobre el pequeño escondite que tenían en la playa, alejado de la bulla de la sociedad._

_- Ichi… – Le llamó Rukia._

_- ¿Sí…? – Respondió el chico, somnoliento._

_- ¿No tendríamos que irnos al departamento…? Empiezo a sentir pesado el cuerpo. – Respondió la chica, haciendo esfuerzos en vano por quitarse de encima al muchacho, que no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de moverse de su posición._

_- Sí… Tienes razón. – Pero su cuerpo no le respondía, el cansancio pudo más con él y se quedó totalmente dormido._

_Rukia suspiró, siempre era lo mismo cuando lo hacían. Ichigo tenía la manía de quedarse encima de ella y dormirse rodeándole la cintura, justo como estaban en esos momentos. Y la costumbre de ella era observar el pacifico y bello rostro que se apoyaba sobre su pecho, hasta arruinar los planes de su conciencia y quedarse dormida también. Y como si de un ritual se tratase, ambos hicieron exactamente lo mismo, se quedaron dormidos disfrutando del momento y la paz que se podía sentir en aquél lugar._

* * *

Una chica observaba aquél lugar que tantos recuerdos le traían, no podía dejar de posar su mirada en la arena. El mismo lugar que tantas veces compartió con él, ahora estaba totalmente vacío. Sonrió para sus adentros. Aquél recuerdo era de su última noche juntos.

- ¡Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera parado temprano y nos hubieran descubierto en ese momento! – Dejó salir una pequeña carcajada, que al poco tiempo fue sustituida por una media sonrisa melancólica. - ¿Dónde estás, Ichigo?

Rukia se puso cómoda sobre la blanca arena, y posó su mirada en el horizonte, el sol apenas estaba saliendo.

- "Maldito Renji" – Maldijo en sus adentros a su amigo por ir a visitarla tan temprano, ahora tendría que reponer las horas de sueño.

La chica no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño que había tenido esa mañana, e instintivamente se tocó el vientre. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Unos 5 meses ya. Kurosaki Ichigo tuvo que partir de su hogar por órdenes del alcalde de la ciudad para efectuar un intercambio de mercancía muy importante con el puerto vecino más cercano, que quedaba a unos 30 días de viaje en barco de ahí y lo que más preocupaba a la chica era que aún no regresaba, y la fecha prometida para su reencuentro había pasado hace unos 2 escasos meses y medio.

- ¿Dónde estás, Ichigo…? – Se volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez más para sí misma que para el muchacho, si es que sus palabras le podían llegar, sea donde fuera que estuviera él. – Te estamos esperando. – Dicho esto, posó su otra mano sobre el vientre y escondió su rostro tras su rebelde flequillo.

Rukia estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó como unas nubes de tormenta se acercaban peligrosamente al puerto.

* * *

- ¿.¡Aún no llega!.? – Preguntó con voz desesperada el pelirrojo.

- Aún no, Abarai-san. – Les respondió otro chico, que aparentaba una salud física muy baja y tenía el cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro.

Ese chico era Yamada Hanatarou, el médico a cargo de los departamentos donde vivían.

- ¡Pues haber si la buscan mejor, inútiles! – Gritó Renji. – Definitivamente, si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo.

Ni lento ni perezoso tomó su impermeable, pero antes de que tomara el pestillo de la puerta, se detuvo para darle una última indicación a los allí presentes.

- Si vuelve, avísenme. Hanatarou. – El chico respondió rápidamente con un '¿Sí?'. – Disculpa que te haya gritado. – Empezó a rascarse la nuca. – Es que estoy un poco exaltado.

- Todos lo estamos, Renji. – Le respondió una voz femenina.

- Gracias, Rangiku.

La chica de protuberante delantera solo le sonrió a su amigo. Justo cuando Renji estaba a punto de girar el pestillo, éste rotó solo. Y un pequeño cuerpo pasó por el umbral de la puerta, totalmente empapado.

- ¡Rukia! – Gritaron todos a la vez.

Y es que la chica venía mojada de pies a cabeza. Rangiku como toda buena mujer, se apresuró a cubrir a su amiga con su abrigo, ya que el escote de la chica dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

- ¿.¡Por qué diantres has llegado a estas horas!.? – Empezó a reclamarle el tatuado. - ¿Qué no viste en la mañana lo nublado que se estaba poniendo y cómo disminuyó la temperatura?

- Disculpa, Renji, pero estaba pensando en muchas cosas y se me hizo realmente tarde. – Se excusó la chica, tomando la toalla que le ofrecía Hana-chan, como le llamaba ella, y empezaba a secarse el cabello. – Pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy bi- ¡achú!

- ¡Rukia-san! – El moreno se apresuró a tomar su temperatura. – Ha pescado un resfriado. – Decretó el médico.

- No, si ya noté que estás muy bien.

Comentó sarcásticamente el pelirrojo mientras llevaba a una empapada y ahora también enferma Rukia a su departamento, que estaba conectado a la derecha del suyo, seguido de cerca por ambos chicos.

Una vez dentro, Rangiku ayudó a Rukia a cambiarse mientras se calentaba el agua para que se diera un baño y no acabara peor de lo que ya estaba. Una vez cambiada, Renji y Hanatarou entraron para ofrecer su ayuda en lo que les necesitasen. Pero el ruido del timbre les asustó.

- ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? – Preguntó Rangiku.

- Iré yo. – Se ofreció el moreno.

- Gracias, Hana-chan. – Le agradeció la chica de ojos índigo.

- No hay de que, Rukia-san. – Hanatarou le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas y fue directamente a atender la puerta.

- Ahora, tienes que descansar, Rukia-chan. Yo me encargo de levantarte cuando esté listo el baño.

- Gracias, Matsumoto-san.

- ¿Matsumoto-san? – A la mujer pelirroja le salió una pequeña venita en su frente.

- Ah… Esto… ¿Rangiku-san? – Corrigió la morena como bien pudo, no quería ver enfadada a Matsumoto Rangiku, aún tenía mucha esperanza de vida.

- ¡Mejor así! – Sonrió abiertamente la mujer. – Aunque si le quitases el 'san' sería mejor, pero bueno…

La animada plática parecía no tener fin, pero fue interrumpida por Hanatarou, que se quedó parado en la entrada a la habitación de Rukia.

- ¿Hana-chan? – Cuestionó la Kuchiki.

La noticia debía ser algo muy fuerte para que el médico, quien antes había ido a atender a la puerta tan sonrientemente, ahora estuviera con ese aspecto tan sombrío.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Hanatarou? – Se animó a preguntar el tatuado.

- Yo… yo… – Empezó a titubear el chico.

- ¡Vamos, Hanatarou-chan! No puede ser algo tan malo, ¿Verdad?

Matsumoto Rangiku desearía no haber preguntado eso, pero tarde lo pensó, ya que lo que escuchó después, no fue algo muy alentador.

- Ichigo-san…

Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Había mencionado a Ichigo o sus oídos ya le jugaban malas bromas? Renji instintivamente volteó a ver a la morena, la cual estaba pasmada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, irradiaban felicidad, cosa que hace tiempo había perdido.

La Kuchiki poco a poco fue esbozando una leve sonrisa, había esperanza, o al menos eso pensaba ella…

- ¿Qué pasa con Ichigo-chan? – Rangiku volvió a la carga con más preguntas.

- Él… Ichigo-san ha… – Seguía ensimismado en la noticia que acababa de escuchar hace pocos minutos atrás.

Pero por la inalterable expresión del rostro de Hanatarou, la sonrisa de Rukia se desvaneció en un santiamén.

- ¡Hanatarou, ven conmigo!

- Renji-san… – Le miró el muchacho. – ¡No! ¿Qué no se da cuenta?

El doctor empezaba a alterarse, no era nada bueno, Renji tenía que sacarlo de ahí si es que quería evitar que Rukia lo tuviera peor que en ese momento.

- ¡Hana-chan, cálmate! – Se levantó rápidamente Rangiku para intentar calmar a su amigo.

- ¡No, aléjense! – El chico estaba fuera de sí. – Ichigo-san… – Rukia dio un respingo de su lugar. – ¡Ichigo-san ha muerto!

Como si de un martillo se tratase, las últimas palabras que pronunció el chico, aplastaron aún más las pequeñas esperanzas de la Kuchiki. Por segunda vez en el día, volvió a tocarse el vientre. Renji y Rangiku temieron lo peor, voltearon a ver a la morena, como buscando algún signo de bienestar, cosa que nunca llegó y la histeria del Yamada no ayudaba mucho.

- ¿Rukia? – Temió preguntar el chico de la coleta.

- Váyanse...

- Pero Rukia-chan… – Ahora era Matsumoto la que trataba de tranquilizar la situación.

- ¡He dicho que se larguen! – Explotó de furia, pasando sus manos de su vientre a su cabeza, tapándose los oídos.

Y antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar, estaban siendo empujados por una descontrolada Rukia de su apartamento. Ya cuando estuvieron fuera, intentaron calmarla, pero solo consiguieron que les cerrara la puerta en sus narices.

- Esto es malo… Ya no se qué deberíamos hacer….

- Tranquila, Rangiku, tiene que superarlo, ella es fuerte. – Le intento tranquilizar Renji, que aparentaba serenidad, muy por el contrario de lo que sentía, y es que ver a su amiga de la infancia en ese estado lo había dejado destrozado. – Por ahora, vayamos a dormir y dejémosla sola, creo que es lo que más necesita.

Y así se marchó cada quién a su apartamento, a intentar asimilar lo que había pasado y tratar de descansar un poco, ya que mañana sería un día demasiado largo.

Pero al parecer, había una chica que no quería hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas, ya que seguía encerrada en su departamento, recostada en su cama en posición fetal, tapada por las sábanas y con las manos sobre sus ojos.

- Esto no puede ser verdad… Ichigo no puede estar muerto… Él no… – No pudo reprimir un sollozo y las lágrimas le invadieron. – Ichigo… Ichigo… Tú no… ¿.¡Por qué!.?

Y volvió a gritar, pero este grito fue diferente del anterior, ya no tenía furia en su voz, ahora solo era un grito desgarrador de tristeza y desesperación. No tardó en caer bajo el efecto de Morfeo, deseando no despertar jamás.

* * *

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

- 5 horas…

- ¡.¿5 horas?.!

Renji no creía lo que escuchaba. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que habían recibido la fatídica noticia de la muerte del peli naranja y desde entonces Rukia acudía diariamente al muelle. Hiciera sol, lloviera o nevara; ella estaba ahí, sin falta, mirando al horizonte, como esperando a que aquella vista le devolviera al ser que fue el más importante en su vida. Pero por el contrario de sus deseos, Ichigo nunca volvía, el inalterable horizonte seguía igual y ella sufría cada noche, implorando el nombre de su amado. Se le había hecho costumbre llorar antes de caer totalmente rendida sobre su colchón, y al parecer, ese día no iba a ser la excepción.

Abarai, cansado ya de todo eso, a paso firme se dirigía hacia la Kuchiki.

- Rukia. – La llamó, pero la chica ni se inmutó, seguía observando el horizonte. – Vamos, es hora de irnos, Rangiku nos está esperando con la cena.

- No tengo hambre. – Fría fue su contestación, como últimamente acostumbraba a responder.

- Vamos, Rukia, no te pongas así. Si no comes, les hará daño a ambas. – Rukia a esto, levantó un poco la cabeza, estaba empezando a convencerla. – A parte, si sigues así, te saldrán raíces en los pies. ¡Imagínate! Serías una chica planta jajaja. – Nada, ni una pequeña carcajada. – Rukia… Tienes que ser fuerte por las dos…

Y ahí estaban, las palabras mágicas.

- Tienes razón… Debo ser fuerte por ella también, ¿No? – Y como si tuviera un resorte, Rukia se incorporó, encarando a su amigo. – Vamos, Renji.

Y la chica empezó a caminar hacia Hanatarou, que les estaba observando desde una distancia prudente, para darles intimidad en su plática, seguida de cerca por Renji. Antes de alejarse del muelle volteó a mirar de nuevo el horizonte con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si se estuviese despidiendo de alguien.

- ¡Date prisa, Rukia!

- ¡Sí!

Aceleró el paso y perdió de vista el muelle, ahora debía levantarse con sus propias fuerzas.

* * *

- ¡Mami, mami, apresúrate!

Una niña de aproximadamente unos 5 años corría hacia un muelle alegremente. Cuando por fin llegó al borde, se detuvo y volteó a ver a la mujer que se le acercaba.

- ¡Miyaki, no corras!

Rukia llegó a donde se encontraba parada su hija agitando los brazos alegremente y le acarició su rebelde cabellera naranja. Una vez estuvieron una al lado de la otra observaron el horizonte, embriagándose de su calidez.

- ¿Mami?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Dónde está papá?

Esto a Rukia la tomó por sorpresa, no podía seguir inventándole excusas y menos cuando sus pequeños y brillantes ojos índigo la observaban tan expectantemente. Tomó aire y como bien pudo, intento responderle a su hija.

- ¿Ves allá arriba? – Le dijo señalando el cielo, cerca de la puesta de sol que se estaba efectuando. La niña sólo asintió. – Allí se encuentra papi, siempre nos está cuidando.

- ¿Papi nos cuida siempre? – Preguntó con voz inocente.

- Síp… Y por eso tenemos que ser felices para no preocuparlo tanto, ¿Vale?

- ¡Sí!

- Bueno, ahora regresemos que si no Rangiku-san se enfadará de nuevo con nosotras.

Rukia dio media vuelta, seguida de su pequeña que no tardó en rebasarla mientras corría. La morena miró de reojo la puesta de sol por última vez.

- "Ichigo… Gracias por todo… Prometo hacer feliz a nuestra hija, así que, descansa en paz."

Y así, Kuchiki Rukia siguió con su vida, avanzando poco a poco con sus propias fuerzas y dejando atrás el pensamiento de seguir esperando a la nada.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Y bueno, eso fue todo xD se aceptan amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y reviews bombas! Eso sí, nada de amenazas de los IchiHime que por algo en el sumary dice 'IchiRuki' al inicio xD Y les comento, el nombre de su hija la saque de combinar 'Miyako' y 'Masaki' que como bien ya saben, la primera es la mujer que más admiró Rukia (esposa de Kaien-donno) y la segunda es la difunta madre de la fresita.

Por cierto, se que deje el final muy cerrado, pero tengo unas ideas para epílogo, por los que quieran que el fic acabe más... 'feliz' xD (soy mala buajaja -w-) Dejen reviews, por fa! su opinión vale x3

PD: Si la mayoría quiere el final feliz (en los reviews) lo hago, si no, pues no xD


End file.
